


Lovers on the weekend

by itsonlydana



Series: Lovers- Jschlatt [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dream Smp, DreamSMP- Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: “No, I really don´t like you.” - “Oh, prove it.”, he said with a smirk, his hand catched your wrist and he pulled you into him. “Because” He imitated your previous dance position, in which you had been so close to each other “it looked completely different before”. , he chuckled into your ear, followed by a slight hum of the melody of your first dance//AU- where you dance with your enemy at a ball.You danced with him, because your other choices seemed even worse and everything went downhill after that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, jschlatt/reader
Series: Lovers- Jschlatt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152965
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151
Collections: Dresmp au





	Lovers on the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: this is all about the character "Schlatt" and has nothing to do with Jschlatt in RL- I know how he feels about all of this stuff.  
> Secondly: this fic has maybe one canon thing? Or two? And no spoilers, I just took the characters and their connections and wrote them into my own story and universe.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

"I swear I'll dance with a woman tonight!"  
"Should you dare ask one. "  
"No, the women will want to ask me as soon as they see I have time for them!"

With a sigh, you turned away from the piece of cake that you had spent the last half hour breaking down into its smallest pieces with a fork without even tasting it once and stared out the large window next to you. Thanks to summer, it wasn't that dark yet, and you could clearly see the garden outside. How much you would rather walk barefoot on the warm grass, hide in the gardens with Niki, or lie by the big fountain, a good book full of poetry in your hands.

No, instead, your feet were in uncomfortable shoes, Niki had left you for Will alone with Karl, Tubbo and Tommy at the children’s table and the only thing that resembled water were the tears in your eyes, which came both from the shoes and the oppressive loneliness in your heart.  
“So (y/n) would be one of the first to beg me to show my moves, wouldn’t you, (y/n)? You’d dance with me.”  
“Sure, Tommy”. , you answer absentmindedly. You could have ignored him, like so many in this room, but the proud “Didn't I tell you, Tubbo?” was resisting you. Just because you had a sad night you shouldn't put this weight on the kid. 

Still chasing after the fresh air, you rest your head on your hand, not noticing that the laughter of the boys next to you had died down.

"May I have this dance?" Everything in your body stiffened at the sound of the honeyed voice to your left. You knew who it was, of course, he contributed to your depressed mood with his presence alone, and you guaranteed wouldn't give him the victory to look up just to embarrass yourself in case he had approached someone else. 

He cleared his throat - you remained to look after the few clouds of the bright sky.

"(y/n), Schlatt asked you something. ", Karl stated to your right, clueless as ever.  
"Thanks, Karl, I noticed. ", you snapped and finally turned your head.  
There he stood, wearing a black suit, dark red tie and a smirk that couldn't mean anything good. The golden chains that adorned his horns gave him even more resemblance to the devil than he already had. "You're at the wrong table, Schlatt." "No, I don't think so." "If you think I'm going to dance with you, you're wrong.", you commented emotionlessly on the outstretched hand of the hybrid, whose mood was slowly slipping into annoyance. His lips remain twisted into a smile, but he couldn't manage to hide the twitch in his right eyebrow.

You had observed this behavior of your counterpart many times, mostly in debates and discussions, when he didn't want to see that you were in the right; which happened often. And as if you hadn't guessed, Schlatt leaned down to you. "It's not nice to leave me standing here, so why don't you be nice and let me take you to a dance?" 

You knew you certainly weren't doing yourself any favors by accepting the invitation, but as soon as his warm fingers intertwined with yours and his other hand in your back pulled you against him, you felt all your worries disappear. It was a strange feeling to be so close to him after you had spent the last few years hating everything about him. 

"We're a strange couple, you and I. ", he began.  
“We are by no means a couple; I’m just dancing with you, so I don’t have to keep playing babysitter for Tommy and Tubbo.”, you hissed in his ear and smiled forced by his side to the table where the two young men were sitting and were now chatting Karl an ear off. You two were so close, you could feel the vibration in Schlatt’s chest as he laughed. You just rolled your eyes. The first violin players started their first notes, and you took a step forward. Immediately, Schlatt’s grip on your back became firmer and the hybrid smiled at you defiantly. "I’ll lead.” You briefly thought about whether it was worth arguing with him about it, but then you gave in; in the end, it was just a dance anyway.

Actually, you had never been a big fan of dancing - and certainly not a fan of waltzing - but at the same time you had never been a fan of your partner either and yet here you were. You could feel him looking at you, which is why you stubbornly watched the other couples in the large hall, most of whom were guaranteed to be having more fun than you. Niki danced in Will's arms; Bad in Skeppy's; Eret let Puffy twirl them around; George, Sapnap, and Dream stood a little on the side, making fun of Quackity, who was imitating one of the fiddle players, and even Techno, who was talking to Phil at the buffet, smiled. Turning, your anguished gaze met Niki's, who gave you a sympathetic thumbs up. 

“Am I that bad of a company?” Schlatt murmured and forced you to look at him at last. Though his voice sounded hurt, his eyes shone with mischief.  
Let’s put it this way, I don’t think it’s as bad as listening to Tommy all night, how much contact he’s had with women today”, Schlatt laughed again, the soft tone threw you out of the concept for a moment and you almost forgot you didn’t like him. "Nevertheless, I would not have a problem with jumping right now and right away from one of the balconies.”  
“I’m asking you not to do this, it would give a bad impression of me as a dance partner. ”  
“Oh please, as if that would bother you.”, you huffed.  
“Maybe. Perhaps it would bother me more if I could no longer dance with the most beautiful person in the hall. ”, he said quietly.

You ran out of air to breathe. Almost panicking you waited for a twist, because that could definitely not be how Schlatt saw you.  
You didn’t like each other, some might say you’ve been arch-enemies for years. Every event you two have been to had become a ground for discussion and fights, every hobby a contest. Schlatt was a disgusting show-off who had sat himself on a throne, regarded everyone around him as inferior, and could never feel anything like empathy, let alone love, in his cold, lonely heart. 

Schlatt stayed quiet.

The orchestra became faster and so did Schlatt's steps. Only then did you notice that you hadn't messed up a single time so far and hadn't made any other mistakes. Despite your hatred for each other, you were in perfect sync, almost floating over the parquet. Perhaps ironically, it was also due to Schlatt's leadership skills.  
Suddenly the man changed steps and began dancing faster and faster in a circle. In shock, you gripped his hand tighter and pressed closer to his chest so that no leaf would have fit between you.  
"Would you mind warning me next time?", you curse and looked up. Everything but his face blurred into your field of vision with your turns, it was all the sharper for it. A few of his recalcitrant brown curls hung down his forehead and the urge to brush them back was unbearable. The gentle light of the chandeliers reflected in golden sparks in his dark eyes, which examined you amused. "Why should I? You know I'm an unpredictable disaster. ", Schlatt quoted one of your speeches from a few days ago. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked around the room for a moment. "Is this some kind of attempt to embarrass me? Are you filming this moment so you can play it at the next debate?" For a moment, Schlatt looked seriously hurt until his signature grin returned. "No, but that would be a good idea. I could tell the whole world you fell for me, confessed your love to me, and thus destroy your campaign once and for all. Who wants to elect the love-struck, not thinking straight woman as mayor?" “You are unbelievable.”, you said sneering at him. “Wow, now you are just hurting me” he answerd cockily and took another surprised turn to the side “My poor feelings.” “How odd.” “What is?” “I wasn´t aware that you had feelings.” Schlatt bowed his head down, right next to your ear and whispered: “Oh I do, why else would I want to be this close to you?” The words ended straight up sending shivers over your whole body. 

Time seemed to stand still, oddly enough. You never thought you'd ever dance with Schlatt the way you did, or even enjoy his closeness the way you just did. The quiet orchestra seemed to have cast a spell over you with its many violins, horns and trombones, clouding the hatred and filling the space in your heart with warmth instead. Without realizing it, your cheeks grew rosier, and your lips parted slightly. 

The magic didn't seem to leave even when the music had long since stopped and your feet were still, nothing in you wanted to leave.

Schlatt hesitated for a few seconds as well, lifting the hand that had previously been at your back until it was almost against your cheek. Longing for the feeling of closeness, you tilted your head towards his hand when suddenly Wilbur appeared beside you, shattering the dream. Reality caught you like a hailstorm, Schlatt's hand, which had been clasped with yours until now, began to glow so that you thought you would burn yourself and the golden light in his eyes disappeared behind the icy mask.  
The goat-hybrid stepped backward, clearing his throat. One last time something magical sparkled between you, then he turned and patted Will on the back. "Let's go get a drink, the air in this room has created a desert in my throat.”  
Unwittingly, your gaze lingered on the tall man, who turned around briefly. A smile, an honest smile appeared on Schlatt's face, one you had never seen before, and you knew you would never forget that image.

"You and Schlatt, then." Startled and with a racing heart, you wheeled around to where Niki stood, hands clasped in front of her chest, grinning at you.  
"No! Not me and Schlatt, no. Could you imagine.", you stuttered, which didn't convince Niki.  
"Oh, I don't have to imagine anything, after your performance no one here has to imagine. Not even Dream and George looked at each other like that.”  
Your cheeks were on fire now. "I don't know what you're talking about, have you been drinking too much? " Niki was now shaking her head brightly laughing and grasped your arm "Let's go to your table, (y/n). I need to sit down for a bit.”  
Niki pulled you back to the table from where the loud shouting of Tommy resounded. How did you not hear that just now?

As soon as the boy saw you, he pointed his finger at you. " You! You swore you’d join our prank against Schlatt! You are a traitor, have you fallen in love with him or why are you dancing with him?” The boy’s squeaky voice overshaded the conversations at the table and even the orchestra, which had tuned to a new song and you were sure the words were so loud that Schlatt had to hear them too. Angry, you pushed the finger out of your face.  
"I’m not in love just because I’m dancing with someone!” “So you’re in on this prank?” asked Tubbo, who was sitting in the chair between Tommy and Phil. The elder shruked only with his shoulders. ”I tried to make it clear to them to leave you alone, but you know how they are. Sit down, eat something. Tommy, Tubbo, I heard Dream’s little sister is here somewhere – don’t you want to go look for her?”

And then all one could hear was the loud scratching of the chairs on the parquet floor and you could watch the boys run out of the hall. As soon as Tubbo’s dark hair had disappeared behind the high arch of the door, the whole room seemed to breathe out. When you were about to sit down, Will and Schlatt entered the hall, both holding two of the crystal glasses in their hands, which were on the buffet in the other room, from which you could smell the most aromatic smells as you passed by, and when you looked inside, you could find eternally long tables with the most varied cakes in all shapes and sizes. See baskets of juicy fruits and silver bowls of steaming soups.

Eret, who had organized the ball, had spared no expense or effort in giving their guests the most wonderful experience; in addition to the food and drink, there was the orchestra, which entertained incessantly with pieces of music from all over the world, and during the evening several performances were scheduled by some guests, including Will, who would present his latest songs. 

He and Schlatt made their way through to your table, and you couldn't help but stare at Schlatt. In the few minutes you hadn't seen each other, he had lost his jacket and was now walking around in just a white shirt tucked into his black pants and his loosened tie. Your brain was working at peak performance to understand why you found him so attractive out of nowhere, he was Schlatt after all.

You were all the more overwhelmed when a glass was pressed into your hand. You looked up questioningly to Schlatt, who pushed his free hand into his pocket and gave you a wink. Thousands of questions shot into your head – had he really brought you a drink? Was it poisoned? Spiked? What was he up to?  
You brought the first celebrations after Eret became king to your mind. It was one of the nicest parties you’d ever been to, until Schlatt swapped your water with vodka, which had resulted in you throwing up after a big sip, and the speech that should have promoted your campaign for president had remained in your pocket while you were brought home by Will and Phil.

After that story, you were well within your rights to be critical of everything Schlatt gave you. You guessed he hadn't forgotten the evening either, because he laughed. "Don't worry, there's the same wine in yours as there is in mine, Will's, and Niki's, and if you still decide not to trust me, we can trade." Briefly considering what was the wiser option, you spun the glass on its stem in a circle a few times and raised it to your lips. The red wine tasted heavenly, not too much like alcohol, much more like juicy currants and the lovely taste spread through your mouth, washing away the bitterness that had triggered the previous memories and replacing it with a wonderful warmth that quickly spread throughout your throat. You couldn't suppress a low hum.

“I suppose I have chosen the right wine”. , mentioned Schlatt with a self-satisfied smile and drank from his glass.  
You huffed. Why did that little action have to go directly to his ego? Even though you would have liked to put him in his place, you gave him a hypocritical smile and nodded. You couldn’t help but give him a small side-slash: “Every blind chicken finds a grain once in a while. ”  
“That’s the motive of your voters as well.”  
“No honey, my supporters know exactly what they are doing and that what they are doing is right. ”  
“Is that so?”  
“Actually yes, do you know that? Each of your ideas and resolutions that you have presented seem as if you hadn’t even thought about them.”

Schlatt’s wine breath met yours when he had taken a step towards you after your last sentence and towered now over you. Adrenaline flowed through your veins as you looked further into his eyes, the grip around your wine glass became tighter and it cost you everything not to just tip it over his white shirt. Probably most of it would spill on you, and cleaning wine stains wasn’t on your list of favorite things to do.

"Why can't there be an evening we can enjoy in peace without your drama?", Will asked annoyed, pushing you and Schlatt apart with his hands.  
"It could be because Schlatt's only personality trait is competition and outperforming others.", you answer Will, but addressed the words directly to Schlatt, who straightened his shirt and huffed. "What? We know you only asked me to dance so you could use it against me. You would never do something for others if it could harm you! You are so focused on yourself you egotist." You'd talked yourself into a rage, and the fact that Schlatt didn't even bat an eye made you even angrier.  
"(y/n), please calm down," Niki put her hand on your shoulder, which you shook right off.

“Why should I? It's Schlatt.”, you spit the name at his feet. ” Don’t pretend you don’t think the same. ” Niki dodged your gaze, Phil turned away; confirmation enough.  
“You know, (y/n) ", Schlatt began and drank a sip “You’re wrong. I asked you to dance because no one else did, and I wanted to give you a nice night, despite our relationship. You sat in your seat staring holes in the window and everyone who saw you had to think it was a boring party. Sorry, next time I’ll let you drown in your loneliness. ” 

You took a deep breath before you jerkily turned away, while walking you turned around and pointed with the wine glass in your hand to Schlatt “You are and will remain an asshole, Schlatt. ” Niki made an effort to follow you, you however shook your head. "Just let it go, please.”

You shivered all over as you stepped up to one of the balconies that gave you a view of all of L'manburg, your fingers trying to dig into the rough, cold stone of the parapet. In the distance you could make out the podium where in a few weeks it would be announced who would be the new president of the city.  
It was also the place where you first encountered Schlatt.

_It happened almost a decade ago, a few days after you moved to L'manburg with your parents and escaped the box-filled house on the piers for the first time to explore the city on your own. All day you had been drifting over meadows and wooden paths until you came to a hill in front of which a couple had gathered on a wooden podium. The boy, he had been wearing a large yellow sweater and a black beanie, despite the pleasantly warm weather, sat in the middle and had been playing a quiet tune on his guitar while a blonde girl beside him had been singing along softly. Slowly you had approached, waving cautiously, when the girl had looked up and caught sight of you.  
"Hi! Are you the one who came by boat last week?", she had asked, whereupon the boy had put aside his guitar. "Of course she is Niki, no one else came." 'Niki' had playfully punched him in the side and gotten up to meet you. "I just wanted to make sure, Will." She had held out her hand to you and given you a big smile. "I'm Niki and this is Willbur, do you want to join us?"_

_Before you could have answered, a loud shout had rung out and two more boys came rushing from the right side of the hill, both with two swords in their hands. They clashed their swords at each other, forcing one to take an evasive step backwards every time the other jumped on top of them, and they had yelled. The whole game only stopped when the boy with longer pink hair tied in a braid and white glasses with black lenses saw you. He had paused, which his blond opponent had taken advantage of to rip his glasses off his nose. "Ha! Those are George's glasses, you idiot. If you steal them again, I'll banish you!" The pink haired boy just shrugged. "Go for it, Dream. As if anything like that could stop me."  
You had watched the play a bit lost until Niki had fortunately spoken up. "Techno, Dream, stop the nonsense for one day. I want you to meet-”  
"(y/n)"  
"(y/n), she’s moved here. ” While Techno shook your hand, Dream just nodded at you. He was too busy examining the glasses for scratches. "Your opinion on government?” "On the current one or in general?”, you had asked, completely thrown of track by Techno’s question. "Generally.”  
“Oh, I want to be president one day, so en faveur?” The older boy had huffed and you were sure that he would have given you a lecture about his views, which, because of his reaction, were probably quite different from yours, had it not been for another voice. _

_"President? Get in line, kid. "_

_A tall boy in a blue sweater and a shorter darker skinned boy with a blue cap trailing behind him, had come up behind you and watched you with amusement. His appearance had taken all the wind out of your sails and you were too busy surveying the curved horns you could make out between the tightly curled brown hair to look for a counter, which probably played right into the boy's cards. "I don't think I need to worry and see you as political competition when you can't even present and defend your point of view.” He had laughed and leaned down to you "(y/n), right? Enjoy your time here, go bake with Niki or play music with Will, but stay out of politics, you're clearly no match for that and me in particular."_

_You could still clearly remember how his raspy laugh had brought you out of your stupor, how his confident grin had made you brave again and how you had smiled at him and told him your wisely chosen words: "Oh, don't you worry. I'm very capable of doing all those things while crushing you and your ego." ___

__"You know, I'm proud of how far you've come and all you've accomplished. " You didn't even flinch at the sound of Schlatt's voice, so unsurprised you were by his appearance. It was much more his words that made your heart beat faster.  
“Stop giving me reasons to like you”. , you murmured and turned around, your arms crossed in front of your chest, fingers fiddling with the soft fabric of your dress. Schlatt stood, his hands shoved in his pockets, in the open glass door. A slight breeze came up, swept through both your and his hair, and you brushed a strand of hair aside and watched as a few of his curls fell even more in his face. They were flowing all around as he slowly approached you._ _

__“Would it be that bad to like me?” , he asked and leaned his back against the balustrade and looked into the hall, where Will was just starting to play guitar. “It also wouldn’t be that bad if i jumped down from this balcony, because I could save myself in the water, my body still opposes it with every cell. Does that answer your question?” With your thumb and forefinger, you snapped a small stone from the edge into the depth and then turned around, so that you two were side by side, elbows to elbows, watching your friends gather around the stage._ _

__“It may be a stupid question but do you remember how nervous Will was, when he played in front of all of us for the first time?”  
You looked up to Schlatt and saw how he watched the young man inside played the strings of his guitar, not showing any sign of nervousness now. “Of course, he wanted us to turn around, and I wouldn't stop peeking- he always stopped playing to argue with me but in the end” “We all starting singing”, you finished his story and you both started laughing. _ _

__You had never really heard him laughing in front of you, if he had only laughed at someone or out of courtesy, but that laughter; loud and slightly shrill, a laughter that made his chest shake and formed small wrinkles around his eyes, left a fizzy feeling in your body, that only grew when he placed his hand behind you, and his skin touched yours._ _

__“I hate how nice you can be”, you burst out and his laughter changed to a chuckle. “Can’t you make up your mind? First you hate me, and then you admire my kindness.”  
“No, I really don´t like you.” - “Oh, prove it.”, he said with a smirk, his hand catched your wrist and he pulled you into him. “Because” He imitated your previous dance position, in which you had just been so close to each other “it looked completely different before”. , he chuckled into your ear, followed by a slight hum of the melody of your first dance. You allowed yourself, and especially your wildly beating heart, to linger for a moment, to wilt in memory and to let yourself swing easily from one side to the other before you got your thoughts together and, unlike before, put some distance between you._ _

__It was enough for you, that eternal back and forth between your brain, which had clung to the attitude of hating Schlatt, and your heart, which was slowly but warming up towards him, beat faster if he even looked at you and sent the most contradictory signals to your body. “Could you for once, please act like a man and not like an egocentric bastard?”, you complained loudly and-_ _

__Suddenly his lips were on yours.  
Schlatt urged your body backwards until you were pressed between him and the balcony, your back feeling ice cold as your chest grew warmer. One hand grasped your neck from behind, pulling you against him, the other dug into your waist, crumpling the fabric that separated your glowing skin. Schlatt didn't stop, he pressed himself even closer to you, your back bent over the parapet and despite Schlatt's firm grip you felt like you were in free fall. The taste of the wine between your lips intoxicated you even more and you were sure if you opened your eyes you would see stars.  
Never in your life had you been kissed like this, with so much passion that you felt dizzy, with so much lust that you seemed to burn up from the inside. You went limp against him, let him take over, let him hold you even after you'd seperated. Breathless and without a clear thought you hung on him, your only support were his arms around your middle; yours hung limp in his neck._ _

__“Are you sure that you want to do this? Aren´t you concerned about your campaign or rumours?”, Schlatt asked and you nearly wanted to smack him. After THAT kiss he wants to talk politics?  
You still smirked: “Well, I could always say you fell for me”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year <3


End file.
